gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Train
Steam Train is a series hosted by Ross, and switch between Danny and Arin (and sometimes all three) on the Game Grumps channel. It was thought of shortly before Jon left but aired shortly after. So far they have had one guest outside of the three conductors, Barry. He was featured on the One-off, My Boyfriend 2, under the spin-off series, Single Train. He was later featured in all three Stout Train episodes, for Banished, Surgeon Simulator 2013, and Super Smash Bros. On the show they play PC games in a format identical to Game Grumps. The concept for the show comes from the fact that Ross has many Steam games that he has yet to play (according to a discussion in The Tall Grass and a post from Ross in that video's reddit page, he has 337 games on his Steam account, has 66 games installed on his computer, and has played around 35 of them); although DOS and independently published games will also be played on the show. Steam Train logo with Arin Games played Current * Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ (12 episodes) (Ross & Danny) Hiatus * Trine 2 (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Offspring Fling! (2 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Rogue Legacy (17 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Fable: The Lost Chapters (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Cave Story (5 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Ride to Hell: Retribution (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Eryi's Action (6 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * South Park: The Stick of Truth (8 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Electronic Super Joy (4 episodes) (Danny & Ross) * Spore (6 episodes) (Ross, Danny, & Arin) Quit/Completed * Castle Crashers (23 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Space Quest IV (19 episodes) (Ross & Danny) *Hotline Miami (3 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Civilization V: Brave New World (4 episodes) (Ross, Danny & Arin) * VVVVVV (10 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * The Oregon Trail (2 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Leisure Suit Larry ( 9 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet (4 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * No Time to Explain (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * King's Quest V (13 episodes) (Ross & Danny) * Duke Nukem II (11 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Noitu Love 2: Devolution (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) * Metal Slug 3 (7 episodes) (Ross & Arin) One-offs * FTL (Ross, Danny & Arin) * Shrek Forever After (Ross & Danny) * Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony (Ross & Danny) * The Stanley Parable (Ross & Danny) * World of Warplanes (Ross & Danny) * Barbie Dreamhouse Party (Ross & Danny) * Default Dan (Ross & Danny) * Loadout (Ross & Arin) Trivia * The series' game footage was originally recorded with FRAPS. However, due to issues with various games, the Conductors have since switched to a setup with separate machines for playing the game and recording. * Steam Train was originally planned to be a show separate to Game Grumps. Ross and Danny got alot of help from Arin to make the show come to life and he suggested that Steam Train should be an addition to Game Grumps. Steam Train was then planned to become an addition to Game Grumps during Jon's run on the series. Arin and Jon doing Game Grumps, and Ross and Danny doing Steam Train. Evidence was given by Ross on a commercial he posted on his channel but was soon quickly took down. The video can be found here . Category:Series